


The light in your eyes

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-09
Updated: 2006-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't kill Superman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The light in your eyes

  
"I knew you weren't dead," Bruce says, and a split second later he's pushing Clark against the wall of the cave, holding him there with sheer will and the force of a kiss.

Nothing else would hold Superman.

Bruce growls against his neck, low and human, and thrusts against him, again, as if he's looking for proof of life and love.

"Bruce," Clark says, hands on Bruce's hips. "It's all right."

The reassurance earns him a glare. "I know. I knew all along." Bruce buries his face in Clark's neck. "Damn you."

Clark laces his fingers with Bruce's. "I'm here."


End file.
